


Tired

by angeryweeb



Series: Danganronpa [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe Non Despair AU, Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Yeah I don’t know how to write, depictions of gore, maki needs a hug, momoharu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeryweeb/pseuds/angeryweeb
Summary: Some hurt/comfort I wanted to write at 4 AM because I’m trash.





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve actually never written anything so criticism is appriciated. I’m actual trash and I’m a sucker for hurt/comfort so rip
> 
> My tumblr is angeryweeb
> 
> Thank you to @hittandmiss and mythgirlimagines on tumblr for beta reading this!!

Walking down the hall silently, Maki mentally prepared herself for the event that’s about to unfold. The past few days were spent planning and preparing for this assassination, and she doesn’t need to be fretting about it, or at least that’s what she tells herself. She steeled herself, reassuring herself. her shaking is from the low temperature of the hallway. 

The doors she passed on her way started to blur together, until she reached the doorway she was informed her target would be in. As Maki checked around her, looking for any potential witnesses, she felt for the knife on her side and unsheathes it. Taking in a sharp breath, her hand shakily takes the knob with her free hand and quietly pushes the door open. It happens in a blur, a glare of metallic silver, and a biting sting in her shoulder. She rushes forward towards the opponent, and surges her knife towards his stomach, and misses by a few inches. 

Stumbling, the man grabs a chair in the vicinity, and abusing Maki’s fumble, swings the chair with all of his power. Maki’s feet are swept from the floor, as the rest of her crashes to the ground. Her head throbs and her world is spinning severely, but when her head hits the floor her vision pushes a sickeningly dark shade of red onto itself. Maki breathes in sharply, her body burning from the impact of the fall. Pushing her extensive pain aside, she rolled away a the man, and uses the couch nearby to shakily push herself up.

Maki wasted no time as her body burned and rushed towards the man, efficiently plunging the knife into his abdomen. She drags the knife upwards until it makes contact with the middle of his ribs, and twists for good measure. Pullingthe knife out, she shakily makes quick work of the man’s ability to walk, slicing his legs in the process. Maki sits down on the stained couch and she finally notices the knife plunged into her shoulder. Bracing herself, she applies pressure to her shoulder, and pulls the knife out. 

She almost cries out in pain.

Getting up, she ignored the body of the man on the ground and walks towards the door, opening it. While leaving the room, her vision clears up a bit, and she locks the door behind her. As she walked through the hallway, she snatched a spare coat to cover the blood on her clothes from off of one of the community coat racks of the motel. Moving towards the stairs, she stepped down onto the first step quickly. Stepping down each step elevates her splitting headache and she quickens her pace, trying, if anything, to get home faster.

She exited the motel quickly, not bothering to look behind her. As she walked towards the bus stop, she noticed the dark, cloudy sky. When she reached the bus stop and sat on the metal bench, the rain started. At first it dripped onto her hair, and then her shoulder, and then it started to pour. She didn’t care, she just wanted to get home and clean out her wounds already. 

After twenty minutes of sitting in the rain, the bus finally stopped in front of her. She hands the driver a five-dollar bill and he nods, but doesn’t say anything more. A wave of tiredness overcomes her, and leaning her sickeningly throbbing head against the window of the bus, she falls into a cold and dreamless sleep. 

 

\------------

“-the end of the line, sweetie. I’m gonna need you to get off” 

Maki startled awake, and got up from the seat erratically. “Whoa there, you alright kiddo?” the driver exclaims, tilting his eyebrow upwards. “No, nothing. Thank you for the ride, sir.” Maki replied shakily, and tiredly. The older man looked concerned, but says nothing more. Stepping off the bus, Maki starts walking with nowhere in mind to go, her head down, counting how many squares of concrete the cracked sidewalk is made of. The rain is heavy on her head, and her head is heavy with a thick poison-filled fog. 

She doesn’t know how much time had passed, but she ends up in front of an apartment building she recognizes as her boyfriend Kaito’s building. She walks up the stairs agonizingly slow, tripping every few steps. Using the banister to weakly hold herself upright, she makes it to the right floor; floor three. She trips down the hallway silently, she can’t even think straight, her migraine is throbbing immensely. Taking a look at the golden plates on the doors, she sees that the numbers are too blurry to see, so she squints for a bit at each plate. Maki repeats this process until she finally found his room number; 11037. 

Maki knocked on the door, her breathing heavy and her shoulder aching. Holding her shoulder, she waited, shivering. When the door finally creaked open, she heard a gasp. “Maki Roll?” a certain purple haired idiot exclaims. She exhaled and as her knees buckled underneath her, he rushed forwards to catch her. Her stolen jacket reacts to the pressure and fell off of her shoulders. Kaito gasped at the sight of her bleeding shoulder. 

“M-Maki Roll! What is this-” he chokes. “Can I bring you inside?” he questions slowly.

All she could do is nod slowly as her vision edged with black and her eyes fluttered slowly.

As Kaito helps her inside, he asks questions along the lines of “Maki, what happened to you?” and “How much does it hurt”. She doesn't reply, just grunts a yes or no once in a while. He brings her to the bathroom, and sits her on the toilet seat to clean up her shoulder. 

“This is gonna sting, Maki Roll. Alright?” She nods slowly, and tenses.

She hisses at the sting, and he apologizes as he wrapped her shoulder in some gauze. He runs a hand over her head slowly, and soon realises her hair has dried blood within it.  
“God, Maki Roll…” he exhales out softly, his voice filled to the brim with concern. 

“Can we just…” Maki croaks, eyes flicking towards the bedroom. 

Kaito nods slowly, understanding. “Yeah. Yeah.”

Kaito holds his hand out to Maki, who envelops her own in it. Kaito brought his arm around to her side to support her while she walked. He sits her on his bed, and opens his drawers to take out one of his shirts and pants. He peeks back at her and quirks an eyebrow, she nodded in reply. Kaito took her shirt and pants off gently, only to replace them with his dry shirt and some fluffy star-patterned sweatpants. 

Kaito turned the light off, and lets his eyes adjust to the dark before laying down behind Maki and carefully wrapping his arms around her stomach. His chin rested just above her head, Maki snuggled into his chest and breathed out slowly. 

_I’ll tell him tomorrow. ___

__Maki succumbed to the warmth of his breath and the dark which calmed her ailing headache, even if temporarily._ _


End file.
